User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Month of Horror - Ghouls, Ghosts, and Great Rewards - MHANA
Greetings, hunters! I'm blogging today to talk about a cool planned update for Monster Hunter A New Age. This one's in honor of Halloween and the harvest season, when everything starts winding down and the cold nights come back. So, without further ado, let's dive right in. ! New Content ! Monsters Several new monsters will be introduced in this game, most notably some volcanic monsters -- as well as some new Arena-only and Eternal Autumns monsters. V O L C A N O The biggest addition to this fiery scene is Ugrakita, a huge insect with a hard shell. It transports itself with two pairs of massive, incredibly fast, transparent wings, and dies only when enough damage has been sustained by the shell to no longer protect it from lava. It takes much, much more damage away from lava, and will not die at all if lured into the Tundra, as the holes freeze over. Killing the Ugrakita involves breaking the shell a whopping three times, and then luring into lava or a lava-surrounded area. It will begin to sweat profusely, and fluids will drip from its shell. At this point, as soon as it touches lava (or if in the lava), it will cry out with a horrible scream and curl up, dead. The corpse will then roll onto nearby rock, where it can be carved. Only shells can be carved, however, as no internal organs are left. Another newcomer is a small monster, the Klimaka. The Klimaka is similar to a cross between a Ludroth and an Uroktor, but is a vegetarian and quite docile. However, if provoked, the Klimaka will gradually rip off its own skin pieces to launch at hunters, in an effort to kill them. These pieces do little damage, but they do cause a good deal of knockback. After skinning itself, the creature dies, with the corpse an eerie black color and an eerier moaning sound emitting from the corpse. E T E R N A L A U T U M N S These monsters are generally peaceful, though they can grow quite large. Being forest and plains monsters, their diet primarily involves fruits, vegetables, and grasses. Only one new predator comes to the new area: the Sibuck, a large, deer-like monster possessing large horns. Though this creature looks like an herbivore, its true nature is revealed when it takes a defensive stance, ready to charge. While it does primarily eat plants, it will regularly hunt down any enemies and will kill other Sibucks if it feels they are a threat; it will then eat any killed prey. Finally, the last new monster to arrive is a small monster with a big appetite, the Vora-Simia. This Lynian is of ape-type, and can speak to humans. It is known for coexisting with them in certain areas, and for its massive appetite. It will eat almost any fruit or vegetable it finds, and can occasionally raid villages if left unfed for long enough. For this reason, most Vora-Simia will attempt to involve themselves in human culture, in order to get better and more food. However, don't make one mad: it can call hundreds of others at will to appear at random, and the face it has behind its mask is supposedly quite terrible. Areas Eternal Autumns Eternal Autumns is a huge area to the west, where it is almost always fall and summer. There is no true winter, though there is a period of roughly a week when there are absolutely no leaves on any trees. This area is very conductive for a vast variety of monsters that can make use of the cold, but never icy conditions, and the warm, but never incredibly hot summer. For this reason, hunters often come to this area for a vacation from the norm and to watch wildlife. Throughout this area's open fields as well as a few forests, there are various lookout towers. These can all be parachuted from, and most of them include several telescopes. These can be used in online mode or regular mode, and can be used for either gaining experience points through learning monster habits or finding monster locations. There are also several farms throughout the area, and a great amount of the area is, in fact, farmland. Fences must often be scaled to get through fields, and some farmers -- most farmers -- will inquire about your presence in their fields. Answer their questions simply and they'll send you on your way with haste and good food, but answer them dishonestly, and you may have an angry village on your hands. If one causes too much trouble in this area, especially around Autumnfest, one may find themselves being the object of a harsh torture and burning ceremony. It is thought by the people of this land that if someone disturbs the natural energy, or "aurumbar", of this area, it will cause havoc to be wreaked unless the disturber is put through an equally disturbing process. During this process, parts of his flesh will be flayed off, and he will be hung from a star-shaped cross -- arms pointing in strange ways. He will die here. In the game, this means you must restart any Long Quests you had, and you must access the area from its eastern entrance. In closing That's all for this update. All the major stuff, anyway. Naturally, we try to offer a few more little things in these updates, and we'll be updating all of our manuals for the new monsters and our UI for the new season. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts